


This isn't really happening, is it?

by nattycakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again, Becoming Parents, Fluff, M/M, Muggle!John, Parentlock, Potterlock, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises galore, Witch!newborns, twins!, wizard!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" And John, just so you know, Chemistry and Potions are very much alike, just less eels eyes in one. Each of which I excelled in."</p><p>John and Sherlock are about to be first time parents, and there are several surprises in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't really happening, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I will be doing a series which will jump every few years in their time lines. 
> 
> Not brit-picked or beta'd. If you would like the job, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I realized in writing this.. I can not do this as chapters, so I'll update as a series when I can. :)

“John, it’s time to get in the cab now, Harry is waiting for us at hospital.” Sherlock’s voice was too calm. It was that type of calm where something bigger was happening in the space of everything. The calm before the storm, just resting behind is tight -this is the smile I use when people are around- smile. John hurried to the cab looking like the world was ending. And when he was honest with himself a long long time later, his world that he did know was ending. 

Sherlock and John about to be parents. To twins. John refused to learn the sex before they were born, and that was just killing Sherlock. He wanted some bit of mystery in all of this, all of what was going on.

Sherlock had brought up having children, “John, I want my legacy of my mind to go on. I know I won’t be able to leave my mind behind, but I would like to have a child.” 

“Sherlock, this isn’t something we can do on a whim, and sometimes your ideas are not as thought out and---” John was cut off. 

“John do you think that I would bring this up without a lot of thought? I may be careless with where I leave papers, but when DNA is involved, I would like to think that I would be better about that.” Sherlock said in a huff. 

There was about six months of conversation, wondering who’s sperm to use, and which egg. The easiest choice was the one they went with in the end. Harry’s egg, and Sherlock’s sperm. Sherlock wanted it this way all along, but John worried that since Harry has a bit of a problem with the bottle it worried John. A lot. That’s what held him back for the last month. Until Sherlock made him realise that no matter who’s egg or sperm from the Watson side, that could be an issue. Also, while it was true Harry had a problem with the bottle, this wouldn’t be an issue, she would never put unborn lives in danger. 

John didn’t have the heart to tell him why he was worried about it, but nothing out of the ordinary happened during the pregnancy. Except that there was two of the little bundles sitting there ready to show their perfect little faces. 

Well scrunched up little faces, babies didn’t look like babies for the first hour or so. They looked like little red potatoes to John. Of course he assumed that his newborns wouldn’t. They would come out with perfect little curls like Sherlock. 

Twin girls. They were perfect and identical. But what he didn’t expect an hour after his perfect little potatoes (John realised even his children didn’t escape that issue.) was twin a had a tuft of pink hair, and twin b had a full mass of purple curls. 

“Sherlock! Sherlock, we have to talk. Right now. Right this very bloody second. Someone is messing with our children!” John was screaming down the nursery ward, babies were starting to squirm around in their cots. “SHERLOCK GET OVER HERE!” 

Sherlock came over and came to a dead stop to their babies cots, he looked surprised for a moment, and then smirked. “Fascinating. I knew they would be special, but I had no idea that they would be this.” 

“Sherlock, did, did you do something? Honestly. Look, her hair has already changed to ginger!” John looked like he was about to faint. 

“At what point where you going to tell me that Harry is a witch John?” Sherlock had the audacity to looked amused at this situation. 

“I didn’t think, I mean, you’re not, wait. Wait, Sherlock, are you?” John looked up, and Sherlock was already on the phone. 

“Mycroft, I need a team. Memory spells, and a fast transfer to St. Mungos. High priority.” he shut his phone and turned to John. “We are about to have a very serious and very long conversation, but first we need to leave here, now. Mycroft’s men will be here in a moment, Oh yes, Potter is already here.” 

“Harry bleeding Potter is moving our children. Of course, yes, that’s normal. Wizards. Obviously. They’re special. Of course.” John looked ready to faint. 

“Sherlock, nice to see you. Already moved Harry, and the twins are next. Take yours yeah? He looks, well you did well for yourself didn’t you? But he looks like he could use a pepper up and a shot of firewhiskey.” Harry stated matter of factly. “Honestly, why is this even a surprise?” 

“I’m not sure how much John knows, because he’s not exactly,” Sherlock didn’t even know how to finish the sentence, “We should go. Take care of them, I know you are used to threats on your life.” 

“Yes, rather usual actually. Dismemberment, disembowelment, the usual. Go, now. While they’re still sleeping. Regular ward, they’re beautiful.” Harry smiled, and in a flash was gone. 

“Right. Okay. Sherlock, start talking, now.” John had on his military voice going. The one that screamed listen to me right now. 

“John, I think you know most of what is going on, but we can’t talk about this right here.” Sherlock nodded to a man that was in an impeccable suit. “Hold my hand, we’re leaving.” 

And with an very uncomfortable tug behind John’s belly button, they left. 

The world had finally stopped spinning for what felt like ages, but was really about two seconds. “John, please enter.” 

It was the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Harry said this wasn’t real. It was all the books. Those fake, that’s not what witches and wizards are actually like Harry Potter books.” 

“John, I have a lot to talk to you about, and you need to go sit down and I’ll bring us butterbeer.” 

“Okay, sure, I’m dreaming because butterbeer isn’t a real thing, and this isn’t real. I’ll wake up from this nightmare and then the twins will come and be little red potato bundles of adorable.” he said, taking a seat in the corner, the furthest away from anyone. And especially far away from what looked like a woman in tatty robes. “This isn’t really happening to me right now, is it?” asking no one in particular. 

“John, do shut up and listen.” Sherlock set down their pints. “And drink up, it will make you feel better. Okay, Harry is a witch. And you didn’t tell me. Is this why you made up drinking habits? The phone with the marks on it? That was because she didn’t know how to use the device. Clara was a muggle, so she gave Harry the phone to keep in contact, but she couldn’t because cell phones don’t usually work in the Wizarding World. Well that part is rather easy to follow.” John gave Sherlock a weak nod, and rolled his hand as if asking him to continue. “I am a wizard. I went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw. I know that you have read the Harry Potter books and those are non-fiction books John. What happened in those books are real and really happened and you just met Harry Potter. Personally, I’m rather annoyed that I didn’t put it together that H. Watson captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team was Harriet Watson, since you’re, well a muggle I didn’t get, well there’s always something, isn’t there?” He smiled, he actually smiled his real Sherlock smile. “John you must have a million questions, when you can, please start.” 

Sherlock sat there, drumming his fingers on his glass. The silence was starting to eat away at him as John sat there not blinking. Like his world was falling apart. It was really, the world he knew and was safe, and he was a muggle and was going to have perfectly normal, but with Sherlock’s DNA genius children was crashing. “For Merlin’s sake John, say something!” Sherlock said in a very loud whisper. 

“Do you not swear because you want to use Wizard swears and do not want to seem even more, er, unusual?”

“Yes. Was that your only question John?”

“I think I’m either in shock, or I’m dreaming Sherlock.” John said matter of factly.

“John, that is the one thing I can assure you, you’re not dreaming, but I don’t think you’re in shock. You are talking and you are not shaking.” Sherlock pinched John’s arm. “Ouch, you massive cock!” John was rubbing his arm. 

“See, not dreaming. And you’re not sweating, so that’s done. Next question?” that damn smirk again. 

“I’ve never even seen you use magic Sherlock. And I’ve seen magic. Just because I’m a muggle. I mean, only Harry is a witch in our family. Quite a shock. Mum was dead chuffed. I was jealous for a very long time, that’s why we don’t get on. And yes I tell everyone she’s a drinker so a lot of questions don’t get asked.” 

“Well, John, you have seen me use magic at least one.” Sherlock looked down. “When I jumped, I had my wand on me.” 

John glanced over him. He had an inkling that something like that had happened, but he never put much thought to it. In his mind, when Sherlock jumped, he died. It was much easier to accept that at the time than anything else. Besides, no matter what else, Sherlock came back to him. Always would, if John wasn’t sure of anything else in life, he was sure of that.

“Your deductions feel like magic, but aren’t. I know you don’t use it for that, but what else do you use it on?” 

“When you see me charm someone, that has some magic behind it. I try to use magic only on other Witches or Wizards or any other magical beings. And John, just so you know, Chemistry and Potions are very much alike, just less eels eyes in one. Each of which I excelled in. I will once again turn down the Potions Master post until I feel like retiring from what we do now. Maybe when the twins are in Hogwarts.” 

“No, I mean, that’s not fair to them. Blimey, we need to get there Sherlock!” 

“The Medi-Witches are looking over them John, it will be another thirty minutes before we can go see them. Since they are metamorphmagi after all.” 

“Like, like, er, Tonks?”

“Oh very good John. I think you’ll be okay. Yes, we have twins that can change their appearance at will. This will be amusing at the very least.” 

“Sherlock, it sounds exhausting and amazing.” John gave a very weak smile. “They are our children after all. I honestly didn’t think this would happen. Since Harry is muggle born, and I thought you were a muggle there was very little chance.” John’s face fell a bit. “We’re going to have to re-baby proof everything. What are we going to do Sherlock?” 

“Well, I promise you that Mycroft is doing most of it right now. Mycroft is the British Government, including the Ministry. He created a position for himself after Kingsley became Minister for Magic. Mrs. Hudders is a witch as well. Why do you think her scones are always perfect, as well as her tea? Anyway, we will still need some clients to come to the house, but we should by 221C for the wee ones.” 

“Did you, did you just call our twins ‘wee ones?’ Sherlock? That can’t happen We need to name them.” John said thoughtfully, staring at his empty butterbeer. “It must be time now Sherlock, I need to hold my children. I love them more than my own self, and I need them.” 

“John, I think it’s time. Take my hand.” 

And with another uncomfortable pull behind his John’s belly button he opened his eyes in front of his, no, their newborns. 

“Oh my, it looks like they like being ginger Sherlock,” John said, trying to pull the door open. 

“Er, John, let me. I have a feeling they are warded. Must get that changed.” 

When Sherlock opened the door, John ran to their twins. “Hello Marina, hello Eugenia. You are the two most special twins that have ever existed until this very moment? Do you know why? Because you will the two most loved twins that have ever existed.”

“John, you’re not making any sense anymore.” Sherlock grabbed Marina, whose hair was turning bright blue as he spoke, “But that’s okay. As long as you don’t do baby talk. We will never do that.” 

“Of course we won’t. Will we little one? No we won’t!” John looked up at Sherlock smiling. “We’re ready for this aren’t we?” 

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed his husband on the temple, lingering a little longer than usual. Especially when they were in public. 

“As we will ever be.”


End file.
